Hide and Seek (A Gift for antubis0)
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Title says it all. Warning - Extremely cute and sweet. When Optimus returns with Bumblebee's dinner, he finds the little one is hiding and must look for him. Will he find him?


**(I decided to do a little short story as a gift for antubis0 on , as to show my thanks for her letting me use her Dire Wolf/Transformer designs with her permission. I admit, the process of getting the rest of the story of A Tale of Two Wolves is a bit slow, but that is all due to my life getting hectic. My cousin has just gotten married, and I have relative from London, England visiting this weekend. However, during all of the wedding marches, bouquet tossing, and talks about the Queen and of tea and crumpets, I have managed to make up this little short story for you to read. Enjoy! I was inspired after seeing an episode of Spot the Dog; the cute yellow puppy from so long ago in everyone's childhood.)**

 **Dire Wolf/Transformer Designs (C) antubis0 of Deviantart**

 **Transformers (C) Hasbro**

* * *

 **Hide and Seek (A Gift for antubis0)**

* * *

It was evening in the middle of the great forest; all the animals that inhabited it were just settling in after a long day of exploring their green, wild paradise. However, not all of the animals were settling in.

At the den belonging to a group of blue-eyed Dire Wolves, lived a tiny yellow and black pup named Bumblebee. He was laying down, awaiting for his leader to return with his dinner. It was starting to get a little boring, and Bumblebee still wanted to play. That's when he got a little idea.

* * *

A few minutes later, a red and blue Dire Wolf named Optimus Prime, carried his catch of the evening: a rabbit. He had especially caught it for Bumblebee, since he and the rest of the pack were going through lean times. You see, it was the middle of autumn and all of their usual prey (such as Deer, Boar, and Wisent) have migrated to the north were food there was plentiful. Optimus Prime knew that hunting was going to be tough, but he dare not move his pack out of the territory he has occupied for several seasons. If a pack were to abandon their home for so much as one day, it would be taken by another pack.

After laying the dead rabbit down, Optimus was hopping to find Bumblebee were he was; he saw that the little pup wasn't around. "That little one," he softly chuckled as he shook his head. He knew that Bumblebee was some times impatient. ", it's dinner time for him, and he's already gone off somewhere. I best start looking for him."

And so he did.

* * *

Optimus made his way through the woods, looking high and low for little Bumblebee. So far, he hadn't found any trace of the pup, not even a scent. That's when he heard a slurping noise coming from a nearby pond. "Bumblebee?" he said as he approached, but saw that it was Ratchet; the yellow, red medic who had been drinking the water to quench his thirst. "Ratchet, have you seen Bumblebee?"

"No, all that I have seen so far today is my reflection in the water." Ratchet replied and returned to slurping the water. Optimus nodded and went on his quest. After he had left the pond, Optimus then heard the sound of rustling in the fallen leaves. He ran over, believing it was Bumblebee; he came upon a large pile of fallen leaves, all of the red, yellow and brown.

"Bumblebee, are you hiding in there?" Optimus asked as he began to brush away the leaves with his snout. He occasionally sneezed every now and then, for the leave tickled his nose. Just then, two heads popped out, making Prime back away a few steps. It wasn't Bumblebee; It was the twin brothers: Side Swipe and Sunstreaker.

"Bumblebee isn't hiding in here," Sideswipe answered.

"If he was, he'd be having as much fun as we are. Care to join?" Sunstreaker offered, but Optimus smiled and politely said no and went on his way, leaving the two younglings to tussle about int he pile of leaves.

"Bumblebee shouldn't be that far, now," Optimus thought to himself. ", he knows he isn't allowed outside of the territory until he is old enough." He then heard a loud snoring coming from a large bush. Could that be Bumblebee? Using his paw, he lifted a branch up to peer under the bush.

A large, black Dire Wolf was fast asleep. It was none other than Ironhide, Optimus's oldest companion. Hearing the branch rustle some leaves, the black male opened his eyes and yawned. "Looking for Bumblebee, I see?" he said sleepily. "Well, he isn't here. And, it's much too cramped as it is."

"Sorry about that. I'll keep searching." Optimus sighed as he excused himself, feeling guilty of disturbing his friends rest. Oh dear, this was starting to become much harder than he thought. Bumblebee still wasn't located, and it was getting close to dark.

"Aha!" Optimus Prime perked his ears as he heard something in a nearby meadow, and noticed something moving about. He believed that this time he was going to find the little pup. Unfortunately, his hopes were usurped when he saw that it was the grey, red and blue Jazz, chasing after a mouse for fun. "Jazz, have you seen Bumblebee?"

Jazz smiled and winked as he pointed his paw over to a log. "Try looking over there." He then bounded away back tot he den to nap, leaving Optimus alone. With nothing else to go on other than Jazz's advice, Optimus went over to the log. He suspected that it might be a little joke, since Jazz often enjoyed leading others to places were some not so friendly animals lived (Skunks and mother birds being the majority). But then, he heard a small whimper coming from a opening on the top of the log, a whimper Optimus knew. He play-bowed and wagged his tail. "This is it," he thought.

As he peered inside the little hole over the top of the log, he was greeted with a lick to his black nose. "Hiya, Optimus!" It was Bumblebee! He was finally found at last. The little pup then wriggled his way up the hole and laughed. "Did you think I was lost?"

"Not in the least," Optimus beamed as he lead the little pup back to the den, feeling happy that his little friend was okay.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(Here you go! I hope you enjoyed it, antubis0. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
